Hopes and Dreams
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: When Voldemort is informed about the Lestrange's engagement he is surprised, but it is not long before he planned how the information could be utilised. Bellatrix was just stuck in the middle. For a challenge at HPFC. B/V


Written for Your Favourite Couple Scenario competition at HPFC. Obviously I'm writing Bellamort. This round the scenario is: Person A is engaged to someone else. Person B tries to win them over.

* * *

It should never be stated that Voldemort was not observant. If he was not a gifted Legilimens, his ability to notice the strangest or most obscure factors about a person's mannerisms would have meant he was able to notice lies or important pieces of information anyway.

Today was just another example.

Arriving fifteen minutes early than usual, the young Bellatrix Black stepped into his Drawing Room dressed in her usual black robes, but with her eyes focused on his bony shoulder rather than staring into his eyes eager for attention. He immediately suspected she was hiding something from him.

That could never be allowed.

"Bella," he greeted crisply allowing her pet name to roll off his tongue as he had become accustomed to doing, "you look rather uncomfortable this evening."

It was easier to provide others a chance to slither out of their hole. It was the best way to determine punishment. Like a court, he took note of an early guilty plea.

He watched her small frame tense as she continued to avoid his eye. "No my Lord I-" She stopped half way through her speech. He assumed she thought better of lying. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she flicked her gaze to stare at him in the eye at last; they were wide and revealed the bottomless pit of nerves. "I am well, my Lord. There are no problems to report. I- There is just news you do not know and I'm unsure if you would be interested, but I would not want to bother you and I-"

"Tell me," he interrupted a dangerous edge to his voice as he stepped closer to Bellatrix.

She flicked her eyes down once again in nerves as she spoke her voice oddly soft, "Rodolphus proposed last night. I accepted."

He stopped.

He was not usually caught off guard, but now he was.

It was not something he had expected.

Restarting his steps, he covered the distance between them and latched his hand around her left wrist. His eyes fell upon the bulky diamond ring before he dropped her arm in disgust.

"Engaged to be married," he murmured quietly after a moment's pause. His tone was expressionless, but noticeably colder. "You surprise me, Bellatrix."

There was an almost painful moan from Bellatrix as she looked up at him again; her eyes filled with panic no doubt at what could be described as disapproval. "Master, please! I had-"

"Silence," he snapped his voice a notch louder. "No, my _dear. _I am well aware of what your decision means. Do not expect me to mourn or fret. It is quite easy to find another whore to warm my bed. Never fear."

He might have expected she would flush at the implied insult, but she only paled. "No! Please Master I-" She tried again. She was again stopped.

Swiftly and like the rapid lunge from a cobra, Voldemort seized her by the jaw and slammed her brutally up against the wall. "Did I not tell you to be silent?" He dug his nails into her jaw, but she did not as much as whimper. "Did you not say yes to his proposal? Are you suggesting it was forced upon you? Do not take me for a fool, Bellatrix. There is only one person who can force you to do anything and I can assure you he did not force you to accept Rodolphus' engagement."

"I had to marry someone!" she moaned as if she was under the Cruciatus Curse. He knew it was from her emotions rather than his grip on her. "Rodolphus just suited. He was never my first choice I-" Her cheeks flared red at the comment as she turned her eyes down to stare at his hand rather than into his eyes. "But I assumed I could never have my first choice so..."

"Haven't you ever heard about the dangers of assumptions?"

The eyes that had only a moment ago been embarrassed and sad flicked to his again wide with hope. "You would want to marry me?" Her voice was breathy and so very vulnerable as if one chip to her hope would have made everything crumble down.

He only smirked confidently as he released her jaw and stepped away. Bellatrix staggered forward and just caught herself before she fell to the floor. She stood frozen watching him with baited breath.

He enjoyed seeing her like this. In fact he would have enjoyed seeing anyone like this. He enjoyed knowing that someone was so completely and utterly under his thumb. It was glorious.

Avoiding the question, he straightened himself up. "Would you break off your engagement with Rodolphus for me?"

"But, my Lord if I did that... I would lose everything. I would be in disgrace from my family, the Lestranges would be furious, society would shun me and-"

"Answer the question," he snapped cutting through her floundering.

Her cheeks reddened but she surprised him by staring up at him. "Yes." It was all she needed to say. He suspected from her rapid shuddering and soft voice it was all she could do.

For his part he only smirked. "Good."

Still quivering, Bellatrix was unwilling to let go of the conversation. "So you would like me to refuse Rodolphus?"

His only response was a nod.

Most women would be annoyed or upset at the prospect of being told to break off an engagement. Instead a small smile that grew larger and larger started to slide onto Bellatrix's face. "Then I shall do that."

She bowed low and, before he could do or say anything, she was already half way to the door.

Despite the emotional state Bellatrix was in, Voldemort watched her progress with a level of clinical detachment. He was unmoved and unworried. He had been surprised by the information, but he had already recovered and was already plotting its relevance and how it could be utilised.

As Bellatrix stepped into the doorway, he eventually cut off her progress.

"Bella," he called reverting back to her pet name as she rapidly turned back to him, her eyes wide as if her life depended on it. He was more amused. He suspected she was waiting for him to say something he would never say. "You may stop."

"My Lord?"

"You do not need to worry about Rodolphus. You may marry him. Your assumption was correct. I have no intention in marrying anyone."

As he watched as her hopes and dreams crumpled and dissolved before him, he was not at all remorseful.


End file.
